


No last chances

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No last chances

They think that Kate is tempted by her power, willingly corrupted.

Kate is tempted by simpler things: the desire to close her eyes to the truth, and pretend that everything is fine, and normal, and *safe.* She wants to forget the way Zaizen makes her skin crawl, and how Amon's eyes are dark and cold when he looks at her. She is tempted to put her fears down to her overactive imagination, laugh off the idea of danger, and continue to play at being normal.

She's not normal, and *nothing* is right, not anymore.

They think that Kate is tempted by her power, and that's only part of the truth. She can resist one temptation for another, if they give her the chance.


End file.
